Weekends
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Karma lebih suka menghabiskan akhir pekan di rumah dengan orang yang ia sayangi. Slight AU. Adulthood. Karma x Nagisa. Fluff.


**Weekends**  
 _3 Februari 2016_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Akhir pekan yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Sabtu sore, setelah rapat berakhir, suasana hati Karma Akabane sangat baik. Memikirkan bahwa ia bisa pulang—dan mengingat siapa yang mungkin sudah ada di rumah, membuatnya semangat. Ia punya banyak rencana untuk menikmati akhir pekan dengan orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Volvo hitamnya mampir di supermarket sebelum kembali melaju, melintasi jalan raya yang padat. Kemacetan ini membuatnya sedikit tidak sabar dan jengkel, namun tiba-tiba ponslenya berdering. Karma menekan tombol di _bluetooth headset_ -nya, dan suara jernih itu terdengar, segera saja mendinginkan hatinya.

" _Hei,"_

"Hei," Karma mau tertawa.

" _Kau mau makan malam apa?_ "

"Nasi, mungkin ikan bakar atau sashimi...misoshiru...ah, natto?"

" _Oke...Santai-santai saja ya, aku belum memasak nasi...hahaha..._ "

Ia juga tertawa, dan panggilan berakhir. Segera persepsinya soal kemacetan berubah. Ia ingin Nagisa mendapatkan waktu sebanyak yang ia inginkan sebelum Karma sampai di rumah mereka. Mungkin mereka bisa minum setelah makan malam, duduk di sofa...menonton film. Entah mengapa memikirkan hal sesederhana itu membuatnya senang.

Ia adalah Karma Akabane, seorang pejabat dengan kekayaan melimpah di negeri itu. Namun benda termahal yang ia beli sendiri adalah Volvo itu. Rumah mereka adalah hasil dari menabung bertahun-tahun, jauh sebelum Nagisa menjadi guru di sekolah privat, dan saat Karma masih pegawai administrasi biasa. Media tidak mengenalnya, karena ia lebih suka bekerja di balik layar, memainkan boneka-boneka dengan benang. Dan hal yang membuatnya bahagia adalah pulang dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Nagisa. Begitu sederhana.

Meskipun, ia yakin, jika ia tidak bertemu Nagisa, mungkin dia akan menjadi lebih glamor.

"Aku pulang," ucapnya, melepas sepatu. Rumah itu selalu beraroma segar bunga-bunga dan rumput yang baru dipotong, berpadu dengan buku-buku baru. Sungguh aroma yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, tapi itu karena Nagisa yang lebih sering di rumah. Biru langit mencuat keluar dari pintu ruang makan. Guru muda itu tersenyum.

"Kau cepat sekali!"

"Padahal rasanya lama..."

"Ah iya, selamat datang. Kalau begitu cuci tanganlah. Atau mandi sekalian, airnya masih panas. Aku belum membuat sashimi."

Karma tertawa dan menyuruh Nagisa santai saja, sebelum menerima tawaran untuk mandi. Saat ia masuk dan merendam dirinya, panas yang nyaman meresap ke tulang-tulangnya; Karma melenguh senang. Besok ia akan memasang rak baru di ruang televisi, dan kalau tidak salah mobilnya Yuzuki Fuwa akan dititipkan sampai Senin. Ah, Karma kadang ingin punya kucing atau anjing, sayangnya tidak ada yang bisa merawat kucing itu karena selama hari-hari kerja mereka jarang di rumah.

Ia dan Nagisa tidak berbagi tugas, mereka akan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah karena tahu mereka harus melakukannya, tanpa harus disuruh. Setelah mengosongkan bak mandi, tepat saat mesin cuci berhenti, ia segera memasukkannya dalam pengering, dan Nagisa memanggil untuk makan malam.

Setelah makan malam, biasanya sambil lanjut mengobrol, ia menyeterika baju-baju dan Nagisa melipat, menggantung, dan menata pakaian mereka dalam lemari di kamar mereka. Kadang bergantian.

"...Dan si Tsumugu melempari Kyohei dengan kamus tebal itu. Coba tebak."

"Apa?"

"Saat aku ke UKS mengunjungi Tamura-sensei, di mejanya ada tulisan; Kyohei Mimura, patah rahang karena terhantam Oxford Dictionary. Lalu di bawahnya, Tsumugu Sugino, nyeri otot karena mengangkat beban berat..."

"Woah, hahaha! Ah, aku jadi ingat—kau tidak akan percaya, tapi saat rapat aku bertemu Teppei...cuma tiga menit."

"Teppei? Tunggu—kenapa singkat sekali?"

"Karena tiba-tiba asam uratnya kambuh dan dia tidak bisa berdiri dari kursinya!" mereka tertawa lagi, dan Nagisa beranjak untuk menyimpan pakaian mereka yang sudah dilipat di kamar lantai dua. Karma mencabut setrika dan menyambar jas-jas dan kemeja-kemeja yang digantung di pegangan pintu, mengikuti Nagisa ke lantai dua.

Setelah itu, dengan Karma memeluknya dari belakang, Nagisa berjalan agak timpang, mereka kembali ke ruang televisi dan duduk di sofa. Pria berambut merah itu beranjak lagi, mencium kening Nagisa, memutuskan untuk membuat _popcorn_ dan mengambil sake. Nagisa mulai mencari-cari acara yang bagus dengan remot, dan mengingat bahwa ia sudah merekam semua episode dari season terakhir _Game of Thrones_.

Tentu saja, _popcorn_ mereka habis saat separuh dari episode pertama berlangsung, dan karena mulut mereka terus ingin bergerak, keduanya melanjutkan minum. Karma sudah mulai mabuk saat episode lima dimulai, dan Nagisa sudah berhenti minum sejak episode ketiga. Tahu-tahu saja lehernya diciumi, dan Karma mulai menggigiti telinganya.

"K-Karma...!"

"Hnn... _Popcorn_ -nya habis..."

"Dasar..." Nagisa memutar matanya dan menghentikan rekaman serial TV sebelum mencium pipi Karma. "Ayo, pindah ke kamar."

Karma merengek dan memeluk Nagisa manja, membebani kekasihnya dengan tubuhnya. "Hnn...di sini saja..."

"Tapi _itu_ -nya di kamar..."

Karma melesakkan tangannya ke antara bantalan sofa dan mengeluarkan sebuah pak plastik kecil dengan lingkaran samar menonjol. Nagisa menepuk dahinya, wajahnya merah padam dengan kesiapan kekasihnya untuk melakukan seks di sofa.

Namun setelah beberapa jam yang panas berlalu dan Nagisa tertidur, Karma sudah bangun sepenuhnya, baik dari kantuk maupun mabuk. Ia menyelimuti Nagisa dengan jas kerjanya, dan hanya berbusana celana panjang, membawa si biru langit ke kamar mereka di lantai dua.

"Nagisa..." keluhnya lagi, sembari membaringkan Nagisa dan mulai menciumi wajah pria cantik itu. "Aku belum mau tidur..."

Nagisa tertawa lemas dan balas mengecup Karma, mengenai sudut bibirnya, karena matanya terpejam. Meskipun matanya terasa begitu berat, dan kesadarannya mulai melayang, ia pun memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan membalas semua ciuman Karma. Kegiatan mereka berlanjut, dan menjelang dini hari, keduanya baru benar-benar terlelap.

Tapi Nagisa tetap saja bangun terlalu pagi. Ia punya penyakit gelisah yang membuatnya sering terbangun sebelum alarm menyala. Ditatapnya wajah Karma yang terlelap damai. Tidak ada orang lain yang pernah melihat ini selain dirinya, karena bahkan saat SMP dan ia sering membolos untuk tidur siang, Karma selalu siaga. Lama-lama menatap wajah itu membuatnya mengantuk lagi, namun hanya untuk setengah jam.

Saat ia terbangun lagi, Nagisa tahu ia tidak akan bisa tidur lagi, dan memutuskan untuk bangkit. Udara pagi yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya yang tak berbusana. Lantai lebih dingin lagi saat telapaknya memijak, namun sebuah tangan yang panas menghentikannya.

"Na...gisa...mau ke mana, masih pagi..."

"Tidak bisa tidur...mungkin jalan-jalan..."

"Kebiasaanmu itu buruk..."

Karma menyeretnya lagi ke dalam kehangatan selimut dan mulai menciumi si biru langit itu. Nagisa menelan ludah, wajahnya memerah.

"Fuwa-san mau datang lho...nanti siang..."

"Hmnn..."

Karma terus saja menyiuminya, turun dari leher ke dada, ke perut, dan semakin turun.

"Aku mau ke Hitachiin Kaihin dulu...Minggu lalu kan janjimu kita mau ke sana..."

"Hnn...kan masih pagi...nanti jam sepuluh saja..."

"Karma..."

"Naik mobil dari sini kan cuma setengah jam...Di sana paling cuma satu-dua jam, masih sempat pulang sebelum Fuwa datang..." Karma menghela napas dan menatap Nagisa dengan alis bertaut dan mata masih sayu oleh kantuk. "Kamu mau terus mengoceh atau aku harus membungkam bibirmu dengan cara lain...?"

Nagisa menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk menggunakan bibirnya untuk merespon ciuman kekasihnya. Sesi itu berlangsung tidak lama, namun kali ini keduanya tertidur begitu pulas. Karma dengan licik mematikan alarm mereka sebelum tertidur.

Dan saat Nagisa bangun, merasakan tidur yang paling berkualitas minggu ini, ia syok melihat alarm ponselnya.

Sudah jam sebelas.

"Karmaaa!"

Setelah itu Nagisa mengambek. Ia diam terus saat mereka berendam bersama. Atau saat Karma memasak sarapan dan Nagisa menyeduh kopi. Atau menjemur pakaian. Atau menyiram tanaman. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengobrol saat Fuwa datang dengan mobilnya. Mereka mengantar teman mereka itu ke bandara, lalu pulang, memarkir mobil Fuwa di _drive path_ dan memasukkan Volvo di dalam garasi. Selama Fuwa di Amerika, mereka akan memakai Rover merah itu.

"Nagisaa..." panggil Karma, namun Nagisa diam saja dan melanjutkan mengelap jendela. Rak di ruang tengah sudah dipasang, dan teh sudah disajikan. Tapi Nagisa masih mengambek dan tidak mau minum teh dengannya.

"Nagisa?" Karma melongok ke kamar mandi, dan Nagisa diam saja sambil terus menyikat lantai kamar mandi. Karma pun diam dan melanjutkan menyedot debu koridor dengan _vacuum cleaner_.

Dan terus saja ia didiamkan sampai akhirnya Nagisa geram sendiri dipanggil-panggil oleh Karma.

"Nagiiisaaa..." Karma dengan manja memeluk si mungil itu dari belakang saat ia sedang memasak makan malam.

"Aaaapaaaaaa?"

DUK

"Aow! Itu spatula, sayang...Bukan pentungan..."

"Hhh!" Nagisa menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan membalik ikan bakar dengan jengkel. "Aku mau ke Hitachiin Kaihin hari ini, kenapa kau malah begitu...padahal kan janjimu minggu ini..." gerutunya, namun nadanya bukan marah, melainkan kecewa. Karma menelan ludah.

"Ah, maaf, Nagisa...maafkan aku, oke...? Jangan ngambek lagi...ya? Iya, aku salah..." Karma memeluk kekasihnya lagi, meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Nagisa. "Aku...cuma ingin menghabiskan waktu di rumah sama Nagisa..."

Nagisa merengut, tapi perkataan jujur Karma membuatnya meleleh juga, mau tidak mau ia mencium pipi pria itu dan melanjutkan memasak. Senin sudah menunggu mereka. Seusai makan malam, Nagisa mulai membaca ulang materi yang akan ia ajarkan besok, sementara Karma membaca laporan-laporan di e-mailnya.

"Sebenarnya yang benar itu persentasi atau presentasi?"

"Satunya bukan kata yang benar. Presentasi dari _presentation_. Satunya mungkin _persentase_ , dari kata _percentage_."

"Hmm, baiklah..." Karma mengoreksi pekerjaan bawahannya, lalu melirik Nagisa. "Itu soal matriks...jadi ingat saat kita SMP,"

"Iya juga...kau yang mengajarkan kami bab itu..." Nagisa mengingat-ingat. "Syukurlah, kalau begitu aku tidak perlu minta ijin untuk meniru caramu, kan? Hahaha..."

"Heh...Kok tidak minta ijin? Siapa bilang boleh?"

Nagisa mengerjap, menanggapi ini serius. "Oh...kukira...kau tidak akan keberatan karena kita sudah menikah..." jawabnya malu-malu. Karma tertawa kecil dan mengecup bibir Nagisa sebelum kembali dengan laporan-laporannya. Nagisa butuh beberapa detik lebih lama untuk menenangkan diri dan kembali fokus pada materi-materinya. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar wajah Karma sendiri memerah, senyum-senyum menatap layar laptop dengan kosong.

Minggu itu akan segera berakhir. Agak larut, keduanya baru bersarang di ranjang. Karma menarik selimut mereka, dan Nagisa menurunkan suhu pendingin ruangan sebelum dibungkus oleh lengan kekasihnya yang hangat. Karma membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Nagisa yang tergerai. Aromanya segar, dan lembut. Nagisa terdiam beberapa saat, merasakan napas pria itu di kepalanya, meresapi keberadaanya, dan waktu mereka bersama. Wajahnya perlahan merona.

"Maaf ya, Nagisa..."

"H-Hm?"

"Kita bisa ke Hitachiin kapan saja, tapi...tidak bisa setiap hari di rumah dan menghabiskan waktu bersama..."

Nagisa mengangguk mengerti, merasa tersentuh. Tangannya dengan lembut meraih dan menautkan jari-jarinya dengan Karma.

"Aku juga minta maaf," gumamnya malu. "Aku juga senang di rumah sama Karma...karena aku sayang Karma...Aku tadi kekanakan..."

Karma menunduk untuk menatap Nagisa dengan wajah bersemu kemerahan. Nagisa sendiri wajahnya malu, merona manis, membuatnya gemas. Keduanya terlelap, erat memeluk satu sama lain, menyambut akhir dari akhir pekan mereka yang damai itu.

Ketika kau memiliki apa yang kau butuhkan di dunia ini dalam dekapmu, hal-hal duniawi lainnya menjadi remeh, dan tanpa sadar kau pun hidup dalam kesederhanaan yang menghangatkan.

* * *

 **Hei hei hei lama tak jumpa dengan saya trash Karunagi yaaa~ /gaadayangkangen #dibuang**

 **Ini simpel banget ya, maaf, hati saya sedang dingin, dan ingin yang hangat-hangat, nggak usah panas-panas sih /yha /noonecares**

 **Kindly review if you have the time!**


End file.
